


Reiterate.

by duaa



Series: everything i wanted [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, Gen, Sad, deceit is a fond boy, idk - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: How long until the cracks in his facade break down completely?
Series: everything i wanted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677451
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	Reiterate.

**Author's Note:**

> one last chapter remains !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Guys, I really feel bad.”

“What is it, Padre? I swear on my honour to help you!”

“I feel like we haven’t been treating Deceit right! I mean, we gave Virgil and Remus a chance, why not Deceit?!”

“Patton, for once, I wholeheartedly agree with you. I shall endeavour to correct our behaviour.”

“Yeah, I’m with you, too. Let’s do this!”

“So, I was thinking...”

* * *

Deceit fished around the wrappers surrounding the couch, humming when he found the coke bottle. Weakly giggling along as Middleditch fumbled. This wasn’t bad, wasn’t bad at all. He did what Thomas had always wanted to do, eat ‘junk’ for dinner, stay up late and drink a whole litre bottle of coke by himself. Thomas had thrown up when he did that, but Deceit was not human so… He was lying on his couch, almost falling off, blanket thrown over his legs. He’d traded his usual getup for a yellow shirt and jeans, sweatpants were abolished in his mindscape. Wasn’t that something? It was his own personal mindscape. He was a VIP in Thomas’ brain, a mighty -

“You’re a boy.” Shwartz crowed and Deceit cracked up again, laughing along the audience. Something fell with a thud and Deceit flicked his wrist, watching as his hat floated up, back to where it was. He really was getting good at that. ~~It’s not like he had anything else to do, anyways.~~ Shivering, he tugged the blanket up, trying to regain some heat. Refocusing on the screen, he tried to divert his attention to the show, he had waited weeks for it to be released, and now that it was here he was too busy getting distracted. He looked at his reflection on the TV, looking like a pathetic loser, sitting all alone. It was kind of funny that even such a limited bracket of people to choose from, no one liked him.

“Thanks, daddy!” The audience laughed, clapping and whooping. Deceit looked away. Did they… did they really forget? Did Remus forget? Well, he wouldn’t put past him to forget, but a small part had still hoped, still held on. What did he expect anyways, celebrations? Gifts? A song? It was better off this way, he didn’t have to face the light sides’ awkward attempt at making him a part of the team. He didn’t need, he didn’t want that. Being a pity-project was worse than being alone. He didn’t need them pitying him, silence that stretches on for too long, jokes that no one laughs at. The ‘oh honey’. Side glances. He wasn't sure what he wanted - he just knew that this was not it.

It was getting tiring now, the way he let his hopes get high - the way he desperately tried to remain cynical. He just couldn’t do it, naivety getting the best of him. He still hoped that one of these days…

Wait. He could feel that Thomas was awake. Wide awake. At ten past one? What was he doing? Why did no one else get him to bed? Sinking out, he rose up in Thomas' bedroom. The lights were turned off, except for a desk light. Thomas was sitting at his computer, editing a video. At one in the night. 

"Thomas, what are you doing?" 

Thomas yelped, almost jumping out of his chair. "Ah! Deceit!" Deceit gave him an unimpressed look, trying to pretend that it didn't sting. 'Ah Deceit what're you doing here!' whatever. 

"Are you aware that it's well past midnight?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I just have to finish editing this, I'll go to bed soon. Why are you here?"

"Oh Thomas, naive Thomas. I know you all like to pretend that I'm an outsider, but I am a part of you." 

"So... you're awake because you can't sleep unless I sleep?" Jesus H. Christ, what went on in his head? 

"No? That's not what I meant. I came to check up on you." 

"Uh huh, and how do I know you aren't just lying?" Deceit shook his head, moving to save the video. "Hey!" Deceit batted his hand away, skimming through what was left. Closing the application, he pushed Thomas' chair to his bed. 

"You can do the rest tomorrow. Go to bed, now." 

"Uh, Virgil will be mad at me!"

"Thomas." Gesturing for Thomas to get up, he continued. "I wasn't aware Virgil was going to tie you to a pole and whip you? Hmm, he did always seem like the type -"

"What? No!"

"Then you will go to bed. Virgil won't say anything." He shouldn't have promised that, but he could make it work. Guiding Thomas to his bathroom, he turned the tap on, gingerly placing Thomas' toothbrush in his hands. "You really need to sleep. And a new toothbrush, that one is disgusting." Thomas stared at him for a second, blinking slowly as he shrugged. Waiting for Thomas in the bathroom seemed like a... weird thing to do, but he knew that the moment he would leave, Thomas would suddenly be filled with thoughts of what could be lurking behind the shower curtain. That was something that happened even without any of the other sides doing anything. Even if Thomas hated him, Deceit couldn't deny that he liked Thomas, so he stayed. 

"Okay, fine, I couldn't sleep. That's why I was still editing." Thomas muttered as they made their way to Thomas' bed. Deceit hummed, shutting down Thomas' computer.

"Anything in particular?"< /p>

"Uh, I don't think so. Will - will you stay?"

"The night?" 

"Yeah. I think I might sleep better. I dunno, you just have like this calm energy. It's like Logan but less intense." There was a lump in his throat, why was there a lump in his throat? 

"Thanks, that's what I strive to be. Walmart Logan." Thomas cracked a grin as Deceit pushed him towards his bed. "I can stay." Thomas struggled with his covers before Deceit helped, face burning. He was practically a nanny, now. ~~Not that he minded~~.

"What are you wearing?" Ah, shit. Deceit looked at his clothes to check. 

"What does it look like, Thomas?"

"Uh, a shirt. And jeans."  
"There you have it. Go to bed, Sherlock."

***

He stared as Deceit sat by Thomas' bed, quietly turning on his computer. Deceit pulled up the video that needed to be edited, and started editing it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Deceit hadn't done anything evil, he hadn't lied. The only thing out of the ordinary was that he looked... fond of Thomas. He sat in the shadows, watching as the hours went by and how Deceit finished editing, checking on Thomas every few minutes, methodically. Deceit got up, walking to the kitchen. He followed, curious. Deceit pulled out a few things, making...

Pancake batter? 

He was at a loss for words right now, this was the evil Deceit, the one who claimed to be scheming all day long. The Deceit who spent his days holed up in the dark mindscape, all alone. And here he was, making _pancake batter_. 

What a dork.

***

_"V, where're you going?"_

_"Thomas is filming again. And they want me there."_

_"Looks like someone is in demand these days."_

_"You know me, I'm a real treat."_

_"Of course you are, Virgil."_

_"Damn right! Anyways, be right back."_

* * *

_"Going again?"_

_"Yeah. You know, it's not all that bad."_

_"Is it n-"_

_"It would be better if Roman minded his own business. Logan and Patton are fine."_

_"I see."_

_"So, I was thinking, they have a lot of DVDs. Like The Jungle Book. Well, the movie. Anyways, I think it would be super if some went missing."_

_"Ah, I definitely see."_

_"Yeah, bye, D."_

* * *

__

_"Thomas agai-"_

_"Don't wait up."_

_"Uh, okay."_

* * *

_"Um, V?"_

_"Oh my god can you please stop breathing down my back all the fucking time?! Like can I exist?"_

_"..."_

__

* * *

_"Vi-"_

_"Save it. I'm just here to get my shit. I'm not coming back."_

__

***

Deceit stared at his plate, pasta steaming. Normally, he would have finished it eons ago, taking pride in knowing how to make a good meal. Not today. He woke up cold, blanket thrown on the ground. He could hear the Light Sides stomping around, laughing and chattering. How much longer would this go on for? He felt like he was on better terms with Thomas, but if the others didn't trust him, he wouldn't have Thomas' trust. He just wanted to stop feeling sorry for himself, or just do something. Anything at all. His skin was crawling with how little he did, how useless he felt. His part -

"Uhhh." He distantly heard someone (almost definitely Virgil) faintly groan. Whispering. He could see that someone was standing outside of his door. Waving a hand, his plate flew into the fridge. He waited for a knock. A knock there was. Excellent, it was Virgil from the sounds of it. Flicking his wrist, the door opened. He was tired of having to move this way and that way for people to enter. And besides, he was extremely fond of his newfound skills. He was getting better at... telekinesis? He just knew that only Patton was very good at it. Of course, Remus and Roman could only do that in the Imagination. 

"Hey." Virgil shuffled in, recently he had been coming here quite a lot, awkwardness slowly melting. Deceit would have appreciated it if he wasn't still wary of Virgil. Why would Virgil 'I hope you rot in hell you snake ass bitch' Sanders voluntarily come talk to him. The snake ass bitch in question. Anyway, they had quickly fallen into a routine. The anxious side would come in, stuttering and stumbling, grabbing random things from his room. Deceit would've thought that after two years he would have everything he needed in his new room, but apparently he was wrong. Virgil rarely lied about what he wanted, except for the one time he came to get a plushie and claimed it was socks. Deceit caught on pretty quick, but didn't say anything. One time Virgil had a (verbal) debate with himself about whether he should take his old _bed_ with him before concluding that he would give his new bed some more time to break into. His tempest tongue had resurfaced when Deceit interjected, saying that he should take his mattress and not the frame. Virgil had apologised profusely, not coming back for a month or so. 

Huh.

He also did notice that Patton and Roman stopped lying whenever they greeted him, no longer sickly sweet. Surprising enough, Logan rarely said a word to him - Deceit had always thought that he would have gotten along with Logan the best, but it was what it was. As for Remus... Remus was long gone, he hadn't seen the Duke for more than half a year. The more he thought about Remus now, the less it hurt, seeing him with Logan. Perhaps he was past his feelings. Perhaps he was repressing them. Who's to say? It sure was a hell of a coincidence that both Logan and Remus were avoiding him. He just didn't know whether there was any correlation. 

"Uh, how did you get back there so fast?" Virgil asked, shoulders hunched. 

"Ah, I didn't get the door." He snapped his fingers, making his fork fly over to the sink. "You know, I can help with the bed, now."

"Oh, hardy har har."

"Um, anyways, are you - do you wanna come up for a while? Uh, Logan says we have to discuss the next video with Thomas, so, we need you. So." If he was ever feeling down ( ~~when was he not?~~ ) he could always take comfort in how he would never compare to Virgil in terms of sheer unease. Virgil reeked of second embarrassment, which was understandable, but still. He hadn't been like this before. 

Anyways. "Of course. I assume Thomas will be summoning us?"

"Oh uh, no, not exactly. We just. Said we would all be there. So, uh, it would be a lot easier if you were. There." 

He wasn't lying, but it still seemed a little sketchy to Deceit. "Now?"

Virgil nodded. "Lead the way, then." 

"Um, you don't wanna just, uh, rise up -" 

"Figuratively."

***

"Oh, they're here!" Patton jumped out of seat, grinning at Deceit. "It's so good to see you!" He wasn't lying.  
"Likewise."

Logan cleared his throat, motioning for everyone to gather around. "Remember, we are simply there to discuss the video. Please, refrain from making comments that could potentially lead to problems." 

"But what if problems need to be made?" 

"No, they do not!" Virgil swatted Remus' arm. Remus retaliated. 

"Knock it off." Deceit's voice rang out before he stop himself. Shit, he fucked up -

"Thank you. Roman, the rest of the briefing?" 

"Yes! So, basically, we're planning on..."

**Author's Note:**

> so, like i said, one last chapter remains :) BUT i really like this,,,,,,,,, storyverse?? so i'll be making another series and there'll be like smaller plot ideas that i had. it wont be related to the main storyline but yea!!!!!!!  
> im so excited!!!!!! 
> 
> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
